


Sincerity

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Danero Week, Fluff, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Nero doesn’t have 100% control over his wings.





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Danero week #7, prompt: „free day” – I used it to fill prompt „wings” from the first day. I have this WIP since June so it was the highest time to finish writing it.
> 
> Thank you, Tako (moolktea), for making this story readable ♥

**Sincerity**

It would be a total lie if Nero said he didn’t enjoy having those claws-ended-wing-like-things on his back. 

Back then, when they had first manifested, Nero had bunked for the night in a deserted motel and had a small freak-out over them. He had two new, well, limbs. It had been a lot to take. Nero had thought a few times in the past about asking Dante what it was like to transform into a completely different being, and while he had stared at his mirror image with morbid curiosity, he wished he had done it.

After a few days, Nero got used to his wings. Their presence on his back was kind of nice, even. Once the initial shock of having them passed, Nero felt like he’d gained something he didn’t know he’d lost in the first place. And they were pretty useful too, not just in battle, but also during the times when he felt too lazy to move from the couch to get something or when he felt especially bold in bed and wanted to pin Dante to the mattress. Nero used his demonic heritage for the most important things.

In the end, though, those wings were a mean weapon, and Nero learned to love using them in the battle.

“That was good, kid,” Dante said after Nero grabbed the Queen Empusa mid-air with his wing and threw it onto the ground so hard that the demon splashed all over the floor.

To be fair, Nero didn’t mean to throw it _that_ hard.

He grinned at Dante though, pumped after the fight. It wasn’t anything difficult, just a small nest of Empusas to clean. The mission had been given to Lady, but since there was a probability of more dangerous demons lurking in the old vents of the mine – ones of those which invaded Redgrave along with Qliphoth – she had asked Nero for help, and Dante just tagged along.

Nero had mostly allowed it because it was a Saturday, which meant Vergil would be hiding in his room, watching his soap operas, and Dante, bored with Nero’s absence, would try to provoke his brother. The combination of the two usually resulted in a fight, so Nero let Dante come along with him. 

At least, that was the excuse he used for Lady. Truth to be told, Nero liked fighting alongside Dante. Dante was a show-off and he seemed to relish in creating as much chaos as possible, but his every move, his every twist and turn were painstakingly calculated to cause maximum damage to his opponents. Nero simply _loved_ to watch Dante annihilate demons, a part of him going crazy about how _strong his mate was. _ And when Dante triggered...Nero would spend hours just watching how Dante in his demonic form lays waste to hordes of demons.

“I guess that’s all.” Lady nudged a corpse of an Empusa with Kalina Ann and nodded in satisfaction when it started to disintegrate. “Sorry for calling you for nothing, Nero, I’d deal with those Empusas on my own.”

Nero rubbed his nose, putting Blue Rose back in its holder. His wings folded, neatly settling themselves on his shoulders.

“Nah, it’s okay. You didn’t know there wouldn’t be anything else.”

“Hey!” Dante sauntered towards them, hands in pockets of his coat. There was a smudge of blood on his neck and Nero fought with himself to not lick it clean. 

Yuck. 

“You won’t thank me?” He looked at Lady with a pout.

“As if!” She snorted and pointed her finger accusingly at Dante. “I asked Nero to come here, not you.”

“You’re hurting me deeply. Does my friendship mean nothing to you?”

Nero tuned out their banter. For all her growling about Dante and his debt, Lady and Dante were friends. They were kind of like Nero and Nico, if Nero were in massive debt to Nico. 

“Whatever. Nero is happy I’m here, right, Nero?” Dante looked at Nero with a hopeful expression.

Nero wanted to bea good boyfriend and tell him the truth, but then he remembered the hours of bragging he’d endured after Dante had won the three rounds of poker they’d played while on the train to the mines. 

So with the most innocent expression Nero could muster, he said: “No, why would I be?”

Lady laughed so hard she coughed. Dante, on the other hand, only shook his head and sighed heavily.

“Everyone is against me.”

“Your fault. If I could trust you and Vergil not to fight while I’m gone, you wouldn’t have had to come.” Nero teased with a grin.

Dante’s eyes flickered for a second to Nero’s shoulders, where his wings rested, and he smiled charmingly at Nero. It wasn’t his usual reaction to being teased and Nero frowned, surprised.

“Oh, I think you are _very_ happy that I’m here, kid.” 

“Tsk, of course not.” Nero _was_ happy but there was no way in hell that he would let Dante’s ego get even bigger. “I’d kill all demons without your help.”

Dante’s smile only got wider and he chuckled to himself, further confusing Nero. What was even more surprising was how Lady was looking Nero fondly, smiling to herself. What the fuck?

“Whatever you say, kid.” Dante pointed at the exit and started to walk into its direction. “Let’s go already.”

Unsure of why Dante didn’t react to Nero’s teasing in his usual way – which included pouting and the use of embarrassing pet names that Nero secretly liked – Nero turned to Lady with raised eyebrows. 

“Did Dante transform overnight or something?” That would explain why he didn’t tease Nero back.

Lady chuckled, putting Kalina Ann on her back. 

“No, it’s not that. It was just obvious that you were lying.” 

They started to walk together after Dante, but kept their voices low so that he wouldn’t overhear them. 

“I thought my poker face worked on him.” Did Dante know Nero so well that he could see through Nero’s bullshit? That was a nice thought.

Lady shook her head. “Nah, it’s not that. Just your wings... Are you aware they move on their own?”

Nero frowned, sidestepping a dead Empusa in his path. 

“You mean like they hit demons that get too close to me?”

“That too but... When you talked with Dante, your claws were moving.” Lady giggled to herself again and Nero waited until she was done. He thought back to when he’d spoken with Dante, but he hadn’t felt his wings move at all then. “It was cute, you know? Your claws played with your hair, and when you told Dante you weren’t happy he was with us, they made a shape of a heart above your head.” Lady grinned at Nero, obviously enjoying this situation. “Your own wings betrayed you.”

Nero felt himself blushing. His wings made a fucking _heart_? No wonder Dante looked so cheerful instead of teasing Nero back. But... Nero looked at Dante walking in front of him, watching him whistle some happy melody, and Nero thought that if his wings behaving silly was enough to put Dante in a good mood, then he’d live with it.

** _Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/firebyfire) full of Danero and Spardacest


End file.
